User talk:Mr. Garrison
Welcome! Hi Mr. Garrison -- we are excited to have RuneScape Businesses as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "RuneScape Businesses" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Images Should the current images that we have right now taken from the Knowledge Base be replaced with images that players have taken? Muzzy34 22:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, as I know that on the RuneScape Wikia, images that are from the Knowledge Base are often replaced by in-game. And I do think that this could be a good addition to the RuneScape based Wikia articles. Muzzy34 22:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, just need the business articles. And that idea of yours seems like a good idea, but I'm somewhat confused. Would it go into saying like the price of item has gone down, making the item business have less people in it? I'm just wondering. Muzzy34 23:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I somewhat thought that it would be something like that. I think that sounds like a great idea, as it is a great way to help those know what (not) to do in terms of the profit ways. Muzzy34 23:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re:A marketplace I think that the marketplace idea is a good idea. But, I feel that there should only be a marketplace for those items that can not be mass produced, something like monsters drops (ie. whip, dark bow) or items that can't be collected fast. And if you searched for the marketplace/logs page, it would redirect to the Category:Log businesses, since that item can be mass produced. I also feel that items should be grouped together, such as weapons or other items, to avoid an over amount of pages, it could be easily found in one area. Muzzy34 20:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Main image I think we need a main image for this Wikia. Any ideas for a good one? Muzzy34 20:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The Idea Exchange Me and User:Muzzy34 were talking on the Item lending talk page and we both came to the conclusion that we needed something like the yew Grove. We were thinking of basing it off the old Yew grove on the runescape wiki, so not the current format. If you agree with the name i could quickly make the "Idea Exchange''. What do you think? It would be the place to discuss polices and other stuff such as the logo. User:Noah jake'' Re:Advertising Hmm. I'm not totally sure. We can't advertise on the game, as that would get us banned from the game, and that would be no good. Same thing for the forums, can't advertise there. If we get a total of 100 or more articles, we can be featured in the Wiki spotlight. (Those are those small images found at the bottom of pages that show other wikias.) But, as of right now, we really can't expand our pages, as we don't have any traffic coming here. We might be able to place a small note at each of our userpages on the main RuneScape Wikia. That seems to be one of the few options we have as of right now. Muzzy34 19:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Haven't seen you on lately... Hey, I haven't seen you on lately. Is everything okay? Muzzy34 00:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ello great job on the wiki i belive that this wiki will be properous in the near future{SUBST:Nosubst|Signatures/Legaking}} 23:33, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ello again i have my own business as a delivery man it is current shut down as i am training i sell items i create or wc how many strong is this wiki just currous {SUBST:Nosubst|Signatures/Legaking}} 21:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Allow me to indroduce myself. I am an administraitor from the RuneScape Clans Wiki. I think this wiki needs cleaned up and no offence but it apears alot of work needs done here. If you would be nice enough to make me an admin I'll get to work with some of the css files fix them up. You can also talk to me here. Anyways I'm going to start working if I don't get a reply I will most likely contact wiki staff for assistance due to your possible inactivity thank you. 23:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I must inform you that many pages will seem strange as I change templates. This is due to the lack of the proper css files. If you would grant me adminship I would imideantly add these files and everything will look much better. AKA if you are active don't flip if stuff looks horrible. 00:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC)